


Early Christmas Morning

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: :(, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Had To, M/M, Romance, blame becky, im sorry, proposal, this is seblaine, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: *sighs* this is a Seblaine fic. Yes, it's Blaine friendly. No, this is not a trickSebastian and Blaine celebrate their Christmas together which has some surprises.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Early Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts).



> This is for Becky, she's the reason I wrote this. This is how much I love you, Becks, I wrote a SEBLAINE fic for you. Merry Christmas, honey, and I hope you hate every single word of this.

Sebastian smiled as he ran his hand through Blaine’s hair. It was always so much better without the product.

“Morning, babe,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear, making the other man squirm.

“Sebastian, it’s 5am,” Blaine groaned as he glared at the red numbers on his alarm clock. “Go back to sleep.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Sebastian exclaimed, ripping the covers off the bed, exposing them both to the chilly December air. Blaine made a mental note to kill Sebastian later for leaving the windows open.

“It’s still too early!”

“You can open your present from me,” Sebastian promised, stroking Blaine’s back.

“What did you get me?”

“You’ll have to get out of bed to see.”

Blaine groaned again, torn between gifts or sleep. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he pushed himself up, giving Sebastian a gentle kiss. “You make breakfast while I do my hair.”

“But it’s so _curly_!”

“Bas-“

Sebastian ran his hands through it to emphasise his point. “Curly.”

Blaine sighed. “Fine, but I expect you to actually put effort into this breakfast. I mean cooked stuff!”

“Deal, you just get yourself comfortable on the couch.”

“You bet I will,” Blaine growled as he took the blanket into the living room with him, but not before pausing to give Sebastian a quick kiss. “Merry Christmas, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian smiled. “Also, how do we turn the oven on?”

* * *

Sebastian snaked his arm around Blaine’s waist as they laid on the couch together. Somehow, after breakfast, Blaine had convinced Sebastian to cuddle on the sofa together for a few hours. It was now 8am, and Blaine was rested enough to recall a certain promise. 

“I believe that I was told I could open my present?”

Sebastian smirked and untangled himself from the blanket and Blaine’s limbs. He crawled his way to the front of the tree, but instead of grabbing the present with the tag “Blaine” on it, he took his own.

“Let’s see what you got me,” Sebastian grinned as he unwrapped it.

“Bas!”

“What? It has my name on it, therefore it’s mine, and I can open it when I want.”

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. Sebastian could be such a kid sometimes when it came to gifts. His eyes sparkled as he ripped the paper off, revealing a hardback copy of one of his favourite books when he was growing up. Blaine recalled Sebastian telling him the story about how he would read it when he was younger, but a fire in his childhood home destroyed it, and he hadn’t been able to find a copy. But Blaine had come to his rescue.

“How did you-“

“I have my ways,” Blaine winked at him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Sebastian set the book down and threw his arms back around Blaine. “This will be the perfect book to read to our kids.”

“Kids?” Blaine chuckled and smiled a little.

“Open yours!” Sebastian demanded excitedly, brushing off the ‘kids’ comment smoothly. He grabbed a small box from under the tree and passed it to Blaine, who examined it.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out,” Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly.

Blaine nodded and pulled off the silver wrapping to reveal a ring box. “Jewellery? You know I don’t wear jewellery, Bas,” Blaine commented, but he opened the box anyway. Inside was a ring.

“Well?”

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine whispered, taking it out of the box.

“Will you marry me, Blaine?”

“What, I-“ Blaine gasped. He looked into Sebastian’s eyes, searching for any signs of this all being some joke. But Sebastian was serious.

“Yes,” Blaine whispered, sliding the ring onto his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate sebla*ne


End file.
